Orchid and Black Panther
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Orchid and T'Challa had been in an arranged marriage since birth. Their journey together was never easy but when T'Challa's father died in a tragic accident, both stepped up to be King and Queen. But when a ghost from both T'Challa and Orchid's past comes back to haunt them, will they be able to be the best King and Queen their country needs?
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my new story! Orchid and Black Panther. I suggest you read my past story: The War Rages on (Civil War) because Orchid was briefly in it (If you want to go back even more and read the Captain America stories, read The Doctor and Captain and A New Start)_**

 **I made a story error, I've written Erik as a character that had been in Wakanda in the past and was a lover of Orchid in the past. I would like to say I will go back to my Civil War story and correct the mistake but in this story, Erik and Orchid were lovers in the past, Orchid had no knowledge of who he was to the throne and they've met in Paris when Orchid was away on a business trip. There will be flashback chapters on Erik and Orchid, but I just wanted to correct now in case some of you decide to read the War Rages on**

 **Also when anyone speaks and there is Italic, it means they're speaking in Xhosa**

 **Orchid Fatu is mostly portrayed by Tika Sumpter  
**

 _"The tiny nation of Wakanda is mourning the death of its monarch, King T'Chaka. The beloved ruler was one of many confirmed dead after a terrorist attack at the United Nations a week ago. The suspect has since been apprehended. Though it remains one of the poorest countries in the world fortified by mountain ranges and an impenetrable rainforest. Wakanda does not engage in international trade or accept aid. The succession of the throne..is expected to fall to the oldest of the king's two children Prince T'Challa and his wife Princess Orchid'_

T'Challa was listening to the news on the ship, looking down at his helmet. The thoughts of the events that had occurred over a week ago.. His father's death, the accords being signed into place, finding Zemo and bringing him to justice, Orchid and T'Challa's wedding.. All in a week.

T'Challa sighed a bit and looked up at the ceiling. Being the crowned Prince.. Now about to be king of Wakanda wasn't easy.. He had a lot to prove and the many challenges he had to face with it.. He wasn't ready to be the King.. But he also had Orchid at his side.

Orchid and T'Challa had been in an arranged marriage since before they were born. Their parents believing that the future of Wakanda would be in safe hands with him and Orchid (Who is also an Inhuman) at the throne. At first, T'Challa rebelled it.. He demanded the freedom and didn't want to be in an arranged marriage.. He thought it wasn't fair. So he started messing around with other women, him and Orchid appearing as a couple for the public.. But behind closed doors.. T'Challa would make it his mission to avoid her as much as possible.

He knew it had hurt Orchid but he wanted to take no notice.. He didn't think about Orchid's feelings just his own..

It wasn't until one day, when Orchid and T'Challa had agreed that their arranged marriage would be terminated.. Klaw had gone into Wakanda to steal materials of course.. T'Challa and Orchid didn't have their suits that day and had run to the jungle without thinking. T'Challa and Orchid had heard they had children as hostages. It had all went smoothly and were about to get the kids without problem.. Until they aimed their guns at T'Challa.

Orchid's abilities were to create force fields and absorb any abilities and use as her own.. She didn't think of a force field until it was too late and she literally ran in front of T'Challa, taking a couple of bullets.

Orchid was rushed to Shuri's chamber with a stretcher and T'Challa holding on to her hand for dear life, snapping at any one who was trying to talk to him.. Orchid's own mother, an Inhuman who would heal along with Shuri helped Orchid survive and she of course made a recovery.

Ever since then.. T'Challa had never left her side, left all the women that he was with before and committed to Orchid only.. He felt horrible about his past actions but now.. He wanted to make it up to her.. To be the best husband he could be.

"My Prince.. coming up on them now." T'Challa heard his general and Orchid's cousin Okoye's voice behind him and he got up and went towards the table.. Looking at the jeeps and trucks below before going to a certain one.. One that had Nakia and Orchid in it.

Orchid thought it would be best for her to get Nakia home.. Until Orchid decided to join Nakia in her mission. After all the two women were best friends since they were babies. Nakia and T'Challa didn't have a good relationship at first because of T'Challa's rebelling but as time went on.. They became best friends

"No need, Okoye. I can handle this alone." T'Challa said looking up once he saw Okoye walking towards him with her spear "Hmm." She said and T'Challa sighed

"I will get Nakia and Orchid out as quickly as possible." He said walking towards to the area that would drop him. He was ready to put his helmet on and Okoye looked over at him and smiled slightly "Just don't freeze when you see her.. I know my dear cousin is beautiful" She said and T'Challa gave her a small grin "What are you talking about? I never freeze." He said and put his helmet on, signaling for Okoye to open the doors

* * *

Orchid and Nakia were sitting side by side, Orchid looking at the frighten women and children in the same truck as her. Orchid felt someone squeezing her hand and she looked up to see her best friend Nakia looking at her and Orchid saw the look of a scared child and she grabbed on to the small child's hand and squeezed it

"We'll get out of here.. We'll make sure you're safe.. Okay?" Orchid said and the small girl looked at her with big eyes before nodding. Suddenly the car stopped, Nakia holding Orchid as the car stopped. Nakia had found out about T'Chaka's death a couple of hours before.. Now that her best friend was to be queen.. She had to make sure Orchid was safe.

Orchid heard the Military Grunts speaking, until she heard one of them scream and soon heard someone being thrown into one of the trucks. Orchid sighed and looked at Nakia

"That is my dear Husband rescuing us"

"Yeah.. Your dear Husband has just ruined my mission now" Nakia sighed both women got up and looked at the other women and children in the truck

"Stay here please" Orchid said and both women jumped off the truck and long and behold, T'Challa was in his suit taking down the men with ease. Orchid forming a force field once she saw a couple of men aiming at her and shooting. Orchid usng the force field to make her way toward the men and once they ran out of ammo, she started to swiftly take the men out. Nakia behind her.

Orchid saw T'Challa had punched a teenager down and Nakia saw it and Orchid ran in front of the teenager and created a force field to prevent T'Challa to hit her or the boy. But her husband saw that she was in front of the teenager and he stopped himself and froze.. Orchid chuckling a bit as she expected it.. Her and Okoye and Shuri always joked about it.

"Orchid...Hi" T'Challa said softly and Orchid placed her hands on her hips "It's nice to see you here my dear.. I didn't expect you to be here for another couple of hours" She said and T'Challa was silent "Um..."

"He just wanted to see you eariler.. But T'Challa" Nakia said as she stood in front of the teenager now "This one's just a boy. He got kidnapped as well." She explained and T'Challa nodded but he looked down "Um.." He said softly and Orchid went towards him and brought him into a tight hug "It's very good to see you my love" She whispered as she took off his mask, looking at her husband who had a small smile and he kissed her softly until they broke apart when they heard a scream and a man shouting

"Hey! I have her! Don't move! I will shoot! I will shoot her right now." A military grunt said holding a woman, a gun to her. However, that changed when Okoye had knocked him out with her spear. Orchid having a smile on her face "Oh am I glad to see you right now" She said and Okoye looked at her "You thought I would not come after you? Your mother would have my head" She said and Orchid laughed as she brought her cousin into a hug "It's good to see you too Okoye"

Nakia went towards Orchid and T'Challa and she nodded to T'Challa "I heard about your father.. I'm so sorry" She whispered and T'Challa sighed "Thank you Nakia.. I will be crowned king tomorrow and Orchid and I wish for you to be there" He said looking at his best friend. Nakia looked over at Orchid and him before nodding. Going towards the women and children, helping the teenage boy up

"Carry yourselves home now and take the boy. Get him to his people." Nakia said and the women around her nodded and kept saying thank you. In the distance, Okoye was with another group of women and Orchid could tell that her cousin was being stern about keeping their weapons.. their suits.. her powers a secret.

* * *

The sun was rising. Okoye was piloting the ship back to Wakanda.

Nakia was observing the newly married couple in front of her. T'Challa's head was down in deep thought. Orchid soon intertwined their fingers together and he looked up at her and soon they both were smiling a bit before T'Challa kissed her forehead and Orchid smiled softly at this

" _I love you_ " She whispered in Xhosa and T'Challa looked at her and squeezed her hand " _I love you too_ "

"Sister Nakia.. Cousin Orchid.. My King.. We are home" Okoye said and all three of them stood up and walked towards Okoye, Nakia having a huge smile on her face while Orchid was literally hopping up and down from joy while T'Challa chuckled and looked at the people from the Border Tribe running with them, greeting them.

"This never gets old" T'Challa said and soon their ship entered the barriers of Wakanda.. Their Home.

Author's Note

Welcome to the story!

As usual leave reviews!

I usually have a deal, if this story ever reaches 100 followers or favorites, I write a special bonus chapter on the OC.. But if we ever reach 200 followers or favorites, I'll do you one even better and say if Orchid survives in Infinity War or she perishes


	2. Wakanda

Orchid, Okoye, Nakia and T'Challa ascended down the stairs of the ship. T'Challa and Orchid had their fingers intertwined, Okoye and Nakia couldn't help but smile at the actions of the young couple when T'Challa stopped and helped her down the last step.

Orchid saw that Shuri and Ramonda were standing in front of them with the rest of the Dora Milaje. Shuri had a small smirk once seeing her brother and sister-in-law walking towards them. Orchid, T'Challa, Nakia and Okoye standing in front of them. Nakia bowed her head in respect

"Queen Mother..Princess... My comfort for your loss." Nakia said. Ramonda and Shuri also bowing their heads while Ramonda nodded "Thank you, Nakia. It is so good to have you back with us." She said and Nakia had a small smile at that and Okoye looked at Ayo

"Take her to the River Province to prepare her for the ceremony." Okoye said and Ayo bowed her head " Yes, General." She said before looking at Orchid and bowed her head "It's nice to have you back, Orchid" She said and Orchid went towards her friend and squeezed her hand "It's great to see you again as well Ayo, I've missed my travel friend" She said, remembering that insane couple of days.. When T'Chaka died and the whole accords thing happened with Iron Man and Captain America.. Ayo was always there by her side.

Okoye, Orchid and T'Challa watched Nakia leave, Shuri taking the chance to poke fun at her brother and she grinned at Okoye "Did he freeze?" She questioned. Orchid and Okoye started laughing while T'Challa looked at her sister in shock while Okoye said "Like an antelope in headlights." She laughed and winked at her sister while T'Challa looked between his general and his sister

"Are you finished?" He questioned and Orchid leaned up and kissed his cheek "I still think it's cute" She muttered and he beamed at that and soon looked at his sister "So surprised my little sister came to see me off before our big day." He said and Shuri laughed and gave him a look "You wish! I'm here for the EMP beads. I've developed an update." She said in a matter of fact tone, T'Challa gave her a look

"Update? No. It worked perfectly. How many times do I have to teach you? Just because something works doesn't mean that it cannot be improved." She said and Orchid nodded in agreement "This girl is smarter than Tony Stark.." She said and T'Challa laughed at Shuri "You are teaching me? What do you know?"

"More than you." Shuri said looking at Orchid "I can't wait to see what you wear tomorrow" She said kissing her sister-in-law's cheek and Orchid laughed and hugged her tightly "Your outfit will probably be the one everyone is going to be talking about.. They're always amazing" She said and Shuri beamed and began to walk off, but not without her brother calling out

"I can't wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfit." He said and Orchid laughed when Shuri stuck up her middle finger and Ramonda must have sensed her daughter was up to no good when she saw the look on her son's face

"Shuri!"

"Sorry, Mother!" Shuri called back. Orchid and T'Challa moving towards Ramonda, T'Challa looking at her with a soft smile "How are you feeling today, Mama?" She asked and Ramonda smiled and looked at both of them "Proud. Your father, I and Ophelia would talk about this day all the time. He is with us... and it is your time to be king." She said taking her son's hand and with her other hand, took Orchid "And Queen"

"Thank you Queen Mother.. I must ask how is my mother doing today?" Orchid asked and Ramonda nodded "Your mother went to the Border Tribe.. A child had fallen ill, she said she would be back by night fall" She said and Orchid nodded "Thank you." She whispered and T'Challa went to grab her hand

"Let us prepare for tomorrow.. We have a lot to expect" He said and she nodded before the couple bid Ramonda farewell before leaving.

* * *

Erik felt Linda kissing his neck, they had just finished robbing that museum in London, it was tricky with Klaw but they managed to get it done.. Linda kissed Erik and he couldn't help but pull away a bit. Linda looked at him

"What's wrong?" She whispered, Erik just shrugged "I'm just not feeling it" He muttered, Linda sighed and went to talk to Klaw. Erik couldn't help but look out the window of their motel room.

He was getting closer to getting to Wakanda.. To challenge T'Challa.. To see _her_ again.

* * *

Orchid knocked on her mother's door, she heard a soft 'Come in' and she walked in to see her mother was sitting on her bed, looking at many herbs in the room

"I see you've been busy" Orchid said looking at her mother, and she sat down on the bed with her mother. Her mother chuckling as she was picking an herb a part and then she looked at her daughter

"I decided to collect some herbs on my way back from the tribe.. I felt like I needed more for my storage" She said. Ophelia soon gave her daughter a look "I collected one of the heart-shaped herb to do some research.. Young Shuri is going to help me too, but I think she may want to spend more time with me also because she loves my abilities and asked politely to do some research" She chuckled.

"Shuri has always been interested in our powers.. Yours are truly amazing" Orchid said and Ophelia gave her daughter a look "You have the better abilities than I, my sweet child.. The Jabari tribe chased me out when I was a child because they thought I was cursed.. They weren't the greatest supporters when Azzuri took me in.. I fear that the world wouldn't love you like we do.. I don't want the world to be hateful towards you" She said taking her daughter's hands. Orchid smiled softly

"You're the greatest mother and mentor I've ever known.. I thank you for teaching me that it's okay to be different" She whispered. Ophelia kissed her daughter's forehead "You are my greatest love, and I will do anything for you"

"I love you mamma" Orchid said softly and her mother hugged her tightly "I love you so much.. Now I need you to rest, so we can celebrate your husband being the new king tomorrow and you being the new Queen" She said and Orchid looked down

"I don't think I'm ready to be Queen.." She whispered and Ophiela cupped her daughter's cheek "You must be.. You and T'Challa are the future of our kingdom, you have each other and that's what counts the most" Her mother said. Orchid sighed and nodded before she bid her mother a goodnight.. Going to room.

* * *

The ship was flying towards the waterfall. Orchid and T'Challa were peeping out of the window from their seats and saw the many ships that have boarded and the many people that were gathering at the waterfall now.. The many tribes coming together.

"Are you ready?" One of the guards questioned, both nodded and they were landing. Orchid knew that her mother was on the same boat with Ramonda and Shuri, dancing and celebrating with T'Challa's family on their ship.

T'Challa saw Orchid's face... How nervous she looked. He intertwined their fingers together and she looked up at him, he squeezed her hand "It's okay, I promise.. Everything will be okay" He said. Orchid took a deep breath and she nodded "I just hope.. We'll be good as King and Queen, we don't let our people down" She said softly. T'Challa nodded in agreement

"I'm thinking that too.. We need to be positive." He said and she nodded. Soon the ship landed and T'Challa got up and looked at his wife's outfit, it was a tight black jumpsuit outfit. It had the symbols of each tribe with the golden tribe included. It had and Orchid and a Black Panther also.

"You look stunning" T'Challa whispered. Orchid smiled softly and looked down "Oh stop it.." She whispered and he smiled at her "I won't ever stop.. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on" He said.

"Alright, now you're acting like that boy in the books that your Baba has shown us.. Romeo and Juliet?" Orchid said and T'Challa frowned "Didn't they die?" He questioned and Orchid sighed "Oh yeah.."

"Well.. Unlike those two.. We won't die, we're going to be there for each other until the end" T'Challa said and Orchid nodded in agreement "Until Death do us part"

The door of the ship opened, Orchid and T'Challa looking at each other before nodding. Both of them making their way down the ship and both were amazed with the scene in front of them. The tribes standing there, dancing.. Singing their names.

Orchid and T'Challa looked at each other and smiled before they saw their families and friends in front of them. Shuri, Ramonda and Ophelia in the front, looking proud. Okoye was with the Dora Milaje, each of the members looking at Orchid with pride as their former general was becoming the Queen of Wakanda. Nakia was with her tribe, the River Tribe.

Orchid looked at T'Challa before leaning forward to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she bowed her head to him and she made her way towards her family, taking her place next to Ramonda and her own mother. Shuri looked at her and nodded "You look great, sister" She said and Orchid chuckled "I've been inspired by someone with good taste" She said winking at her, Shuri grinned and they saw Zuri stepping forward. T'Challa and everyone present crossed their arms together before T'Challa went down on one knee, Zuri speaking.

"I Zuri, Son of Badu, give to you… Prince T'Challa.. The Black Panther! Princess Orchid!" Zuri shouted through the cheers. Orchid bowed her head down in respect as well. Zuri went towards Ophelia and she handed him a small cup. Zuri thanking her and going towards T'Challa. The new King raised his head up while Zuri was pouring the drink into his mouth, Zuri stepping back.

"The prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away." He said loudly towards the crowd.

Everyone watched as T'Challa started shaking violently and coughing, Orchid stepped forward but her mother grabbed her hand "It's normal.. It's okay" She whispered. Orchid watched as her husband was groaning loudly, his veins turning black and his eyes turning red as he looked up. Orchid bit her lip and wanted to go towards him but she couldn't She watched when T'Challa looked down before the black veins and bloodshot eyes fading, returning normal.

"Praise the ancestors." Zuri shouted and everyone shouted 'Praise the ancestors.' Before Zuri turned towards the tribes in front of him "Victory in ritual combat comes by yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior… I now offer a path to the throne." Zuri said as a couple of cheers came out. Soon an elderly woman stepped forward with her champion.

"The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today." The Merchant Tribe Elder called out. Cheers came from the crowd while both T'Challa and Orchid bowed their heads in respect. Soon M'Kathu, the leader of the Border tribe stepped forward with W'Kabi, T'Challa and Orchid's friend.

"The Border Tribe will not challenge today" He called out. More cheers came form the crowd. T'Challa looked at his friend and gave him a small smile and nodded his head in thanks. The Mining Tribe Elder stepped forward with her champion, she looked at T'Challa and Orchid and nodded in approval

"The Mining Tribe will not challenge today." She called out, cheers from the crowd. Orchid looked at the elder and nodded in thanks. Ophelia nodding in thanks as well. The Mining Tribe being the place she grew up mostly and was trained under.

The River Tribe Elder, along with Nakia stepped forward. He bowed his head in respect "The River Tribe will not challenge today" He said. Zuri nodded and soon looked around and raised his arms in the air

"Is there any member of a royal blood who wishes to challenge for the throne?" He questioned, Orchid remaining still until Shuri raised her hand, soon gasps were head around the waterfall and a couple of Murmurings were heard. Ramonda looked at her daughter with wide eyes while T'Challa looked at his sister with an expression. It wasn't until Shuri grinned and started clapping her hands.

"This corset is really uncomfortable.. So could we all just wrap it up and go home?" She called out to everyone, a couple of groans were heard from the crowd and Ramonda nudged her daughter while Orchid laughed and shook her head "Only you would do this" She laughed and Shuri grinned at shrugged. Her older brother smirking a bit as he shook his head. Soon everything was interrupted and smiles faded when a call was heard.

The Jabari tribe.

Soon a couple of men came out of the cave, each of them covered in marks and paint from their tribe. Orchid saw her mother's wide eyes and she quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ophelia looking at her daughter and nodding. Soon the leader of the Jabari Tribe, M'Baku stepped out, wearing a Gorilla mask stepped out of the shadows and towards the water.

T'Challa saw how his family and the tribe elders were tense. Orchid caught his glare and she nodded at him, showing him that she was alright.

M'Baku took off his mask when he was in front of Zuri, the elderly man looking at him in almost shock "M'Baku, what are you doing here?" He asked. M'Baku scoffed and looked at him " It's challenge day" He said before turning to the crowd.

"We have watched and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust… As your technological advancements have been overseen by a child! Who scoffs at tradition! Your own Queen a freak! That even my father had to chase out her mother because of how monstrous she was.. We don't need a freak at the throne, bearing children that would be freaks also! Our Kingdom and future shouldn't be ruined by a horrible bloodline" He said turning towards Ophelia who flinched. Orchid stepping in front of her mother, a force field forming from her hands when M'Baku stepped forward. The Dora Milaje and Ramonda holding back Shuri, who was looking at M'Baku with a cooled expression.

"And now you want to hand the nation over to this prince who could not keep his own father safe. Mmm? We will not have it. I said, we will not have it. I M'Baku, Leader of the Jabari Tribe" M'Baku said turning towards T'Challa who stepped up and looked at M'Baku with a relaxed expression.

"I accept your challenge, M'Baku. Glory to Hanuman" T'Challa said before Zuri nodded "It is a challenge."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello!

Welcome Everyone to the second Chapters!

On some notes of Reviews:

Thank you guys for the reviews! It means so much that you guys like this story already! Probably will be my favorite love story of Marvel ever, and I hope you guys love it!

Yes! Orchid is portrayed by Tika Sumpter! Her looks are mostly based on her.

Of course M'Baku isn't a fan of Inhumans, simply because of being different and Ophelia and Orchid being the only Inhumans in Wakanda ever. But who knows he may warm up to them one day.

I wanted to write Orchid and her mother's relationship as well in this story, and how Orchid's relationship is very important to her.

So Erik and Orchid hmm? We sorta know that Erik has more reasons than to take the throne.. He wants to see Orchid!

Leave reviews! Thoughts on the chapter! What may happen with Orchid and Erik?


	3. The Flower of Wakanda

Orchid watched in horror as M'Baku and T'Challa fought. Ophelia held on to her daughter's hand tight once she saw her daughter was in distress and her and Ramonda had to stop Orchid from moving.

"We can't do anything now, it's up to him" Ramonda had whispered to her daughter-in-law. Orchid looked at her and nodded before looking on as her husband was being beaten up by the leader of the Jabari tribe. Orchid flinched when M'Baku had grabbed T'Challa and head-butt him in the face, causing him to bleed from his mouth. T'Challa gasped for air and his head tilted back and he saw his family shouting

"Where is your god now? No powers. No claws. No special suit, oh! Just a boy not fit to lead!" M'Baku had yelled

"Show them who you are!" Ramonda said while Shuri shouted his name, Orchid looked at T'Challa "Come on, my love.. Please" She called. T'Challa closed his eyes for a moment until he looked at M'Baku

"I am Prince T'Challa… son of King T'Chaka! Husband to Princess Orchid!" T'Challa shouted before head-butting M'Baku in the face and the bigger man dropped him. T'Challa gaining an advantage to M'Baku. Shuri was jumping up and down, cheering her brother on. Nakia was clapping her hands "Go T'Challa!"

Soon T'Challa had M'Baku in a hold with his legs, both of them nearly over the water fall. T'Challa looked over at his wife who nodded towards him.. They both knew what he had to do.

"Come on! Yield! Don't make me kill you." T'Challa shouted over the chants and Orchid looked over at the crowd of people, shouting for T'Challa and she heard her husband once more "You have fought with honor! Now yield! Your people need you. " He shouted, soon M'Baku tapped and there was a roar of approval from the crowd. Shuri was jumping for joy as she brought Orchid into a tight hug, Orchid smiling through tears as she hugged the younger girl back. Soon Ramonda and Ophelia nudged Orchid towards the water. Okoye went towards her cousin and helped her down to the water.

T'Challa stood up and walked slowly towards his wife, she frowned when she saw his face bruised and bloody a bit. She touched his face gently and he was looking down at her with an intense look.

"You okay?" She whispered looking at him, he cupped her face with his hands and nodded "I am.. Are you?" He asked and she nodded. Zuri went towards the couple and both of them kneeled down, Zuri placing a necklace over T'Challa and a crown made of orchids on Orchid.

" I now present to you King T'Challa, the Black Panther. Queen Orchid, The flower of Wakanda." He shouted and the crowd cheered loudly, calling T'Challa and Orchid's names. Both of them getting to their feet, facing the crowd and soon crossing their arms in an X symbol.

"Wakanda Forever!" T'Challa shouted and soon everyone followed suit. T'Challa looked down at his wife and intertwined their fingers together, Orchid smiling at her husband before they looked in awe of their country.. Their Home.. They were the protectors of their home.

* * *

Orchid and T'Challa made their way towards the grave.. It was a graveyard. A special one for honored solders. Orchid and T'Challa were walking hand in hand, T'Challa had flowers in his hands while Orchid was still wearing her flower crown. It was night time, T'Challa had finished his final ceremony of being king, drinking the heart-shaped herb once more. To speak with his father..

T'Challa and Orchid stood in front of the grave. But they soon took a seat in front of it. Orchid smiled as she began tracing the name that was carved in the gravestone. She smiled softly

"Hello Baba, it's been a while since we last spoke" She whispered and looked at the grave "Today we finally became King and Queen.. It was tough, but we're doing great" She said and she looked down "I truly wish you were here today to celebrate today"She spoke. It was silent for a moment until T'Challa placed the flowers down

"It's been forever since I last visit you.. The last talk you saw me.. You weren't much of a fan towards me.. I don't blame you either after how I treated your daughter" T'Challa said and he looked down, his eyes full of regret "But, I made mistakes.. And I wish you were there to see how everything changed.. How I should have treated your daughter in the first place."

"But, I promise to make it better, I promise to make it up to you and her.. I'll be the best husband I can be for her" He spoke and she looked at him, tears in her eyes as she was smiling as well.

"Baba would have been proud of you today.. And how I gained another Baba too.. Now they must be enjoying their days together, probably wondering what their wives and children are up to today" She said and she took off her flower crown and placed it in front of the grave

"I must thank you for teaching me, for showing me that I must be humble and strong through the horrible things and to always be kind.. You showed me that having abilities was the best thing in the world and I should embrace them.. I'll make sure that Mama knows you love her as always, and I'll see you soon.. I love you Baba" She whispered before kissing the top of the grave. T'Challa stood up as well and he looked at the grave with sad eyes

"I wish he was there for the wedding, he would have been happy to see that we ended up together" He said and she chuckled "Probably would have threatened you to not do anything stupid again" She said and T'Challa was silent for a moment until he stood her hand "We should go now.. We have the elders to please in the morning"

"Right.. Let's get ready" She said before the couple walked back home in silence, enjoying the night sky and each other's company.

* * *

 _'T'Challa.. You have to walk with Orchid outside today.. We need to show the elders that your union is strong, they haven't seen you together in a while and they're starting to worry that everyone else will notice.' T'Chaka walked into the throne room to see T'Challa looking outside the window, he saw his son narrow his eyes and turned to his father_

 _'I rather not today.. Can I do it another time?' T'Challa questioned, his father narrowed his eyes and shook his head "There is no tomorrow because you're going to keep pushing back for days. You will walk with her tomorrow into the square.. Take her shopping and just enjoy her company'_

 _'But I don't enjoy her company, I never asked to be engaged to her in the first place' T'Challa snapped and T'Chaka sighed 'You need to do it, It's not a choice.. I'm telling you as your king.. You will walk with her' He said. T'Challa narrowed his eyes 'I'm guessing that she will be waiting here in the hall tomorrow, waiting for her.. She'll be standing there alone all day tomorrow'_

 _T'Chaka was about to say something until his son stormed off. T'Chaka sighed and looked down before he heard a small sob from the shadows and he looked towards the shadow 'My dear.. Come out of the shadows, please.' He said and soon, Orchid stepped out of the shadows and she was looking down with tears in her eyes._

 _'He hates me.. I didn't even do anything wrong' She whispered and T'Chaka went towards her and hugged her 'I'm so sorry.. I tried' He said and she sighed softly_

 _'I'll just ask Okoye if she would like to join me.. We heard that a few new things are in the store and we were excited.. We wanted to go before we start training for the day." She said and T'Chaka nodded in approval "If you're to be the general of our strongest army.. You and your cousin need to be close with your relationship.. Please enjoy the day'_

Orchid and T'Challa were walking in the square, their fingers intertwined together as Nakia was following them. A couple of Dora Milaje members following behind them. Nakia looked at the couple, impressed on how far they've come.

"Come home, Nakia." T'Challa said, Orchid smiled and nodded in agreement "I truly miss you, it's not the same without you.. I miss the adventures with me, you and Okoye" She said and Nakia sighed and looked at her friends

"I'm right here. " She said. Orchid stopped her friend and grabbed her hands "Stay with us"

"I came to support you two and to honor your father… but I can't stay. I found my calling out there. I've seen too many in need just to turn a blind eye. I can't be happy here… knowing that there's people out there who have nothing." She said and T'Challa looked at her, confused "What would you have Wakanda do about it?"

Nakia squeezed Orchid's hands and she smiled at her and T'Challa " Share what we have. We could provide aid… and access to technology and refuge to those who need it. Other countries do it, we could do it better." Nakia said and Orchid nodded, thinking about it for a moment but it was T'Challa who spoke

"We are not like these other countries, Nakia. If the world found out what we truly are.. What we possess, we could lose our way of life." T'Challa said and Nakia sighed "Wakanda is strong enough to help others and protect ourselves at the same time." Nakia said, T'Challa chuckled and looked at his friend

"If you were not so stubborn, you would make a great Advisor." He said and Nakia chuckled "I would make a great Advisor because I am so stubborn.." She said and T'Challa's eyes widen and he pointed a finger "Ah! See, you admit it! You would want to be my Advisor!"

"If that's what I wanted.. Besides, I want to be Orchid's Advisor more" She chuckled. Orchid laughed as she watched her best friend and husband bickering. Orchid's eyes looked at her favorite place in the market. T'Challa stopped and so did Nakia.

"Do you want anything from the market?" T'Challa asked and Orchid saw a beautiful bracelet. She shook her head "Not right now.. If anything, I'll come back later in the night" She said and T'Challa looked at her "Okay.. Just let me know when you're ready, I'll go with you"

Orchid stopped in that moment.. It still had felt weird that T'Challa had wanted to go places with her.. But the memories of their past still haunted her and how she wished that the past.. Never happened.

* * *

"Okoye! You promised that we be going out to lunch.. As your Queen and Cousin, I demand your family love!" Orchid called out as she entered The Dora Milaje training room. She saw that it was empty. Until she heard grunting and shouting. She walked out into the training area outside and saw that Okoye and The Dora Milaje were training and sparring.

Orchid stood there and smiled a bit.. She missed being the general of the Dora Milaje.. It felt like forever when she was in this elite army of women. She missed being with her cousin daily and the adventures they had.. She considered the team to be her family, some were even bridesmaids along with Shuri at her wedding.

Okoye saw her cousin there and she shouted an order to stop. The Women saw that Orchid was standing there and they bowed their heads in respect. Okoye bowed her head in respect as well. Orchid chuckled and she looked at the women

"You guys know, you don't need to bow.. Please. You ladies are my family, please.. I'm still the same old Orchid" She said and Ayo went towards Orchid and hugged her "It's nice to see you Orchid. How are you doing today?" She asked. Orchid chuckled "Been out all day, speaking with the elders.. T'Challa and I coming up with furutre plans for Wakanda." She said and Okoye went towards her cousin

"Well.. It's nice to see that you're doing well. Although, I miss you training with us and going on missions.. It's not the same" Okoye confessed and Orchid chuckled "Oh please.. Tell me when you guys go on missions! You know I would join in a heart beat"

"I don't think T'Challa would be a fan of you going on missions like that, considering the last time you were wearing Dora Milaje.. You got shot" Okoye said and Orchid was silent.. Okoye was right. T'Challa would have been nervous with Orchid going on a mission with the Dora Milaje.. If he wasn't there, he would have probably assumed the worst.

"Speaking of danger" Okoye said as her Kimoyo Beads started beeping and she rolled one of them to her hand and it opened it and started to read the information that was sent to her by members of the Border Tribe. Her eyes widen as she looked at Orchid

"It appears that Ulysses Klaue has done something once again.. Your Husband will probably be on guard if you're on the mission.. After all, it was Klaue that shot you"

 _Author's Note:_

Ta-Da!

For some answers to some questions-

Ophelia is mostly portrayed by Viola Davis, Her husband/ Orchid's father.. I'm not sure yet, It will probably pop up in my head one day.

So Erik and Orchid have a past, We will see how they've met, what happened to them in their relationship and how it ended. We will see that in flashbacks!

There's also flashbacks of T'Challa and Orchid's relationship in the past, when their relationship wasn't so great because of T'Challa rebelling cause of an arranged marriage. I see their relationship compared to Princess Diana of Wales and Prince Charles. A relationship that looked good in the public but not so good behind closed doors.

Leave reviews! Thoughts and what you predict will happen! Do you think Orchid will survive the snap?


	4. Shuri

T'Challa was sitting on his throne, Orchid by his side. It was a meeting with the elders of the other tribes, the king and queen with W'Kabi and Okoye.

"Klaue has escaped our pursuits for almost 30 years. Not capturing him is, perhaps, my father's greatest regret. I wish to bring Klaue back here to stand trial." T'Challa spoke. Orchid looked down at him and she understood.. Klaue had done many horrible things to Wakanda in the past.. But one of the worst actions that Klaue had done in the king's eyes was when he shot Orchid when she leaped in front of T'Challa.

"Wakanda does not need a warrior right now. We need a king and queen" One of the elders spoke, looking at Orchid and T'Challa. Orchid cleared her throat and she looked at the elders "Klaue has been one of the most dangerous foes that we've encountered in Wakanda. He barley made it out the last time he came here. Imagine what happens when he decides to pay a visit this time.. As Queen, I won't stand and watch as possibly more people will die" She spoke.

W'Kabi stood up and went to the middle, nodding in agreement with Orchid "My parents were killed when he attacked. Not a day goes by when I do not think about what Klaue took from us. From me." He said. T'Challa nodded as he listened to his queen and friend. He also got up and went towards his wife

"It's too great an opportunity to pass." He spoke and W'Kabi looked at his friend with a small grin "Take me with you. We'll take him down together, side by side" He said and T'Challa sighed and looked down "I need you here protecting the border." He said and Orchid looked at him

"I'm coming with you" She said softly, T'Challa looked at her as if she grew another head "No.. You are not going into a mission with that man there and possibly hurt you once again" He said. Orchid stepped towards him and took his hands "My love.. I'll be safer this time, I didn't have my suit but I'll be prepared. You need all the back-up you need" She spoke. T'Challa looked at her and shook his head

"What if you get hurt again? I won't be able to live with myself if you die" He whispered. Orchid squeezed his hands "I'll be in your view at all times. I'll be by your side and we'll take him down together. I promise" She said.

T'Challa sighed and looked up and gave her a look "Okay.. But, you will be with me during the mission and if we happen to catch him.. You'll be far away from him" He said and she nodded "Deal.

* * *

 _T'Challa and Orchid were walking into the balcony, their hands intertwined together as they looked at crowd in front of them. Both of them waving at the crowd but both of them having fake smiles while T'Challa slid an arm around her waist. But his arm was hanging loose on her waist._

 _The crowd was cheering their name. Soon, T'Chaka, Ramonda and Shuri came behind them and started to wave as well. Soon T'Challa offered his hand towards Orchid who took it, both of them walking back inside with the royal family behind. T'Challa held Orchid's hand tightly until the doors closed, with no one but the royal family and Orchid's team. T'Challa yanked his hand away from Orchid_

 _"That was a great thing.. Right?" Orchid questioned. T'Challa snorted and walked off "Yeah.. Whatever. I'm going to the village" He simply said. Orchid watched him go with wide eyes and she looked down and sighed. A young Shuri walked towards her and hugged Orchid_

 _"He's stupid" She muttered and her own father gave her a look "Shuri!"_

 _"I'm being truthful.. He's hurting my sister" Shuri said and Orchid softly stroked Shuri's hair "It's okay.. It doesn't hurt me as much" She whispered to Shuri but the little girl didn't buy it. Okoye went towards her cousin and held out her hands "If I could punch him in the face for being a jerk to you.. I would take it" She muttered to her. Orchid had a small smile and shook his head "It's okay.. I'll be fine" She said and looked at Okoye_

 _"We have to check on the Border Tribe and make sure everything is okay with them" She said and Okoye looked down with a small smile and Orchid nudged her a bit "Oh I know that look.. It's the 'I can't wait to see W'Kabi' look" She laughed. Okoye fake gasped and playfully shoved her cousin. Both women laughed and soon Nakia entered the room, making her way to her friends_

 _"Here comes Miss Spy.. I hear you were successful in your first mission" Orchid said, looking proud of her friend. Okoye nodded in approval while Nakia laughed and rubbed the back of her head "Oh stop it.. It was just very good.. To help those in need" She said before looking at Orchid_

 _"May I have a word with you please?" She said. Orchid nodded and Nakia took her friend's hand and walked her towards another room_

T'Challa and Orchid were walking into Shuri's lab, hand in hand. T'Challa held on to his wife's hand gently and once in a while he would squeeze it. Orchid's hand nodded in the beat of the music that was playing in Shuri's lab. The Dora Milaje behind them as well. But they stopped once the King and Queen had gone into the entrance. Orchid smiled once she saw Shuri looking back at them and she laughed and bowed

"My King and Queen" She said. T'Challa couldn't help but chuckle as he muttered a 'Stop it' while he and his sister did their usual handshake. Orchid and Shuri embraced in a tight hug. Shuri smiling looked at T'Challa and Orchid

"I've already sent a car ahead to Busan for you. Who are you taking with you to Korea?" She asked as all three of them began walking towards Shuri's work tables and it was T'Challa who spoke "Okoye.. and Nakia"

"You sure you two don't need any more back-up?" She asked and T'Challa sighed softly "We'll be fine. Besides, you'll be on call should we need backup." He said and Shuri jumped up in excitement while Orchid chuckled "We know that you're the perfect back-up.. I've already absorbed some of my mother's abilities incase anyone gets injured" She said and Shuri looked at her in amazement "I asked your mother to come into my lab, I would like to hang out with her.. And also maybe research her abilities" She said and T'Challa gave her a look

"Don't bother her if she says no.. She already has to heal so many people as it is.." He said and Orchid squeezed his hand "She doesn't mind.. I think she already knows that you would like to research her a bit.. She doesn't mind at all personally" She said. Shuri beamed at that "I was very happy when you allowed me to research your abilities. It helped a lot with creating your suit" She said and T'Challa looked at her sister

"Her suit is good? No bullets will go through it?" He asked and Shuri gave him a look "Yes.. I made sure that everything works.. She will be good" She said and T'Challa nodded in agreement "Good"

"I have great things to show you, Brother, Sister. Here are your communication devices for Korea. Unlimited range, also equipped with audio surveillance system. Check these out. Remote access Kimoyo Beads. Updated to interface directly with my sand table" Shuri said handing the Kimoyo beads to them. T'Challa helped Orchid place hers on while she helped him. Soon the couple walked towards another table and T'Challa stopped in front of it and turned to his sister

"Ah. And what are these?" T'Challa asked and he saw Orchid smirking, before he could ask..

"The real question is.." Shuri said before yelling and pointing at his sandals "WHAT ARE THOSEEE?" She said and her and Orchid lost it, laughing.

Orchid wiped away a tear from her eye, she looked at her husband "When I can't sleep at night.. I usually find Shuri here, we stay up and watch these things called Vines.. My favorite one is when Squidward dabs" She said and T'Challa gave her a look "Who?". Orchid waved a hand "I'll show you tonight" She said. T'Challa looked down at his sandals and he proudly showed them off

"What, you don't like my royal sandals? I wanted to go old school for my first day." He said and Shuri snorted "I bet the Elders loved that." She said and Orchid nodded "They loved it.. I'm glad I was wearing a long dress" She said and Shuri picked up the shoes for both of them. "Try these on" She said and she waited until both of them had put the shoes on, Orchid jumping up and down, but there was no noise.

"Fully automated. Like the old American movie Baba used to watch." Shuri said while T'Challa nodded in approval "Mmm."

"And I made them completely sound absorbent." Shuri said pointing to Orchid who was jumping up and down, T'Challa was actually impressed and he nodded "Interesting."

"Guess what I call them." Shuri said and after a moment she let out a grin "Sneakers." She said and the couple were confused, silent.. Shuri narrowed her eyes "Because you… Never mind. If you're going to take on Klaue, you'll need the best the design group has to offer. Exhibit A." Shuri said, walking towards T'Challa and Orchid's old suits.. Next to them were the new ones.

"My design." He said and Shuri snorted "Old tech." She said and T'Challa looked at her "Old?"

Shuri nodded "Functional, but old. "Hey, people are shooting at me. Wait, let me put on my helmet." With Orchid having to put on her suit? I don't think so" She chuckled and T'Challa raised a hand "Enough."

Shuri placed her wrist behind T'Challa's ear and then Orchid's ear before looking at her family "Now, look at these. Do you like that one?" She pointed out the golden necklace and then the silver one and he pointed at the silver one "Tempting. But the idea is to not be noticed. This one" He said. Shuri nodded and went towards two outfits for Orchid.

There was the old design for Orchid's outfit.. White stripes around the suit with a white scarf covering the lower part of her face. The new one.. Was golden stripes with a golden orchid at the side. Her scarf covering her face was now golden as well.

"I love it!" Orchid said rushing towards the outfit. Shuri smiled brightly and she looked at both of them "Now tell it to go on. The entire suit sits within the teeth of the necklace. Strike it." She said once she saw that T'Challa was able to make the suit appear. She grabbed Orchid's hand "Not you.. I want my brother to test it" She said and Orchid saw the look of mischief in her eyes.. But didn't say anything.

"Anywhere?" He asked, she nodded. T'Challa soon kicked the suit hard, causing the suit to go flying to the other side of the lab. Shuri groaned as she ran after the suit "Not that hard, genius!" She said and Orchid punched her husband in the arm "Look what you did!"

T'Challa looked at his wife and sister "You told me to strike it. You didn't say how hard" He said and Shuri narrowed her eyes "I'm banning you and only allowing Orchid in. I invite you to my lab, and you just kick things around?" She said, picking up the model with the suit and she huffed as she placed the suit back in front of T'Challa. Orchid noticing the change in the suit right away, T'Challa soon noticing it.

"Well, maybe you should make it a little stronger. Hey. Wait a minute." He said touching the suit a bit, Orchid leaning in closer to see purple running through the suit. Shuri grinned "

"The nanites absorb the kinetic energy… and hold it in place for redistribution.. I studied Orchid when she was using her abilities to create force fields.. She may not be able to blast that energy at her foes.. But to use that energy to protect herself and others.. I thought it was great, I had to do more research" Shuri said and Orchid smiled widely "I think it's a good idea.. It will keep him safer, and hey I can say that my husband and I have similar abilities" She laughed.

T'Challa took her hand "But you can't beat the original" He said and she chuckled and kissed his cheek. Soon Shuri was turning on her beads, a camera coming on and was pointing at T'Challa "Strike it again in the same spot" She said. T'Challa noticed that her beads were making sounds and he gave her a look

"You're recording?" He questioned and Shuri shrugged at him "For research purposes." She said. But Orchid saw the wild grin of Shuri's face when T'Challa was ready to strike the suit, before she could open her mouth to stop her husband.. A kinetic blast happened and T'Challa went flying.

Orchid ran to her husband and kneeled in front of her, she couldn't help but laugh a bit while Shuri was laughing. T'Challa, embarrassed, pointed at his sister "Delete that footage!"

 _Orchid took a deep breath, she had a scarf around her head.. Making sure that no one had noticed her as she was walking through the streets. Nakia had given her a piece of paper.. An address. Nakia had a look of pity, Orchid wasn't sure why but Nakia mentioned that whatever happened.. She would be on Orchid's side._

 _Orchid finally was in front of the hut. She looked behind her and noticed that no one was around.. It was the quiet part of town. A couple of elderly people lived here. Orchid went towards the door and she heard giggling following soft moans. Orchid's eyes widen as she opened the door slowly as tears escaped her eyes and she covered her mouth to prevent the sounds of her sobs from coming out.. But it was too late._

 _Orchid watched as T'Challa broke apart from another woman. Tue woman's clothes were almost off while he was shirtless. T'Challa and the woman looking at Orchid with a shocked expression as well._

Author's Note:

Oh snap! T'Challa wasn't always faithful!

We have flashbacks to how Orchid and T'Challa's relationship was before she was shot.. We will also have flashbacks of Erik and Orchid when the time comes. To be honest, I''m very excited to write Erik and Orchid! It's gonna probably be one of my favorite parts.

Regarding Orchid and Erik's relationship.. T'Challa doesn't know that Orchid had a relationship, Orchid doesn't know that Erik is related to T'Challa. She doesn't know that he's a mercenary and about his mission.

Leave reviews! Thoughts? Do you think T'Challa should still be feeling guilty of what he did to Orchid? How do you think Erik will treat Orchid?


	5. We'll be Okay

_A/N: Italics are the characters speaking in Xhosa_

T'Challa placed a hand on Orchid's lower back as they were walking down the street with Nakia and Orchid next to them. Nakia in a beautiful green dress while Okoye wore a red dress with a wig on, much to her annoyance. Orchid wore a black dress that had a slit. Her husband basically couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her.

"You look beautiful" T'Challa kept saying to which she laughed and thanked him. It wasn't until Nakia literally went 'You've said that multiple times! Enough!"

"This way." Nakia said as they were walking in the streets of Korea, Orchid in awe of the lights and everything.. It was very different from the other countries. Orchid heard Okoye grumbling next to her "Bast willing, this will go quickly… and I can get this ridiculous thing off my head." She said as she touched the wig on her head. Nakia chuckled

"It looks nice. Just whip it back and forth." She said and Orchid looked at her cousin "I think you look beautiful, dear cousin."

"What? It's a disgrace." Okoye said as Nakia stopped the three and stepped forward to greet a Korean women who looked like she was in charge of a fish stand. Nakia spoke in Korean "Hello Sophia. Good to see you."

"Who are these three?" Sophia eyed the three of them behind Nakia. Nakia smiled at Sophia "My friends from Kenya. Very deep pockets. They're good." She said and Sophia narrowed her eyes "Good for trouble… like you?" She said as she stepped aside and Nakia's eyes widen "Thank you!" She quickly said as the others followed her behind. They've passed through the metal detectors and on to the scene.

The music was playing loudly. The people below were gambling on tables. People were at the bar and chatting with others. Orchid was on guard when they entered inside. Nakia nodded at the group

"Spread out. The buyer is likely already here." She muttered and T'Challa and Orchid made their way to the stairway, T'Challa lending his arm out and Orchid gracefully took it and they stepped down the staircase at ease.

"Just like the million of times we did this" T'Challa muttered and Orchid gave him a look "Yeah, I remember when those doors closed and you ran away from me." She said softly and T'Challa grabbed her hand a squeezed it gently "And I'm sorry for that" He sighed. Orchid opened her mouth to say something until Okoye spoke through the coms "Can we please focus? Thank you." She said softly towards the couple.

T'Challa and Orchid started walking around the gaming tables. Orchid keeping an eye out and she heard Nakia "Eyes up. Americans. I count three." She said and Orchid looked up to see Okoye who was looking at more Americans and nodded at her cousin "Five. How could you miss Greased Lightning there behind you?" She said.

Orchid felt her husband stop and his eyes narrowed a bit as he spoke "Six. Just spotted an old friend who works for the CIA. It just got a little more complicated." He muttered and Orchid saw Agent Ross at a gaming table, a look of shock on his face. Orchid smiling softly at the agent

Agent Ross was polite to her during the events of the Accords. He made sure that Orchid was comfortable in her office and sat down with her, when T'Chaka had died when her husband needed to be alone. Ross was there to gently question Orchid about what happened.

T'Challa and Orchid made their way towards Ross who muttered into his own com real quick before nodding at Orchid and T'Challa "Your Highnesses"

"You are buying from Klaue." T'Challa said suddenly, Orchid stood there for a moment until she started putting the pieces together and it clicked in her thoughts "You're trying to arrest him" She simply said. Ross sighed and looked at the couple

"What I'm doing or not doing on behalf of the U.S. government is none of your concern. Now, whatever the hell you're up to… Do me a favor, stay out of my way." Ross said and Orchid tapped her chin "Last time I've checked.. We gave you Zemo"

"Didn't I keep it under wraps that the king and queen of a third world country runs around in a bulletproof cat suit and regular suit that covers up to her face? I'd say we were even. You really need to leave, now." He said and Orchid narrowed her eyes "What you don't know is that man nearly killed me. Killed a lot of people in our country"

"Klaue is leaving out that door with us. You've been warned." T'Challa simply said and he took Orchid's hand and walked off. Ross stood there in shock until he spoke into his com once more before rushing towards Orchid and T'Challa

"All right. Vibranium from the Attack on Sokovia links back to a person that I'm not actually saying I'm here to make a deal with, but that deal will not be called off. When the dust settles, you and me can work something out." Ross tried reasoning but T'Challa looked back at the Agent

"I'm not here to make a deal. I'm here to bring someone to justice" He simply said before Orchid tried to give Ross a soft smile but T'Challa took her hand and led her away from the agent. Orchid grabbed T'Challa's jacket and brought him close to her once she heard noises outside. Her husband sensed it too because he was tense. Orchid moved him towards a table and their backs facing Ross. She brought him in closer

"I'm starting to hear noise outside, we need to be careful otherwise we're in trouble" She whispered to him. T'Challa's eyes widen as he remembered what happened the last time Klaue laid eyes on her, it ended up with a bullet through Orchid's stomach.

"Klaue, plus eight!" They heard Nakia's voice through the com, T'Challa grabbed on to his wife's waist and held it tight once he spotted Klause storming in with his guards. He nodded towards Okoye

"General. In position to secure our exit." T'Challa said quickly and Okoye nodded "On it"

"And the vibranium?" Nakia asked and Orchid shook her head "I don't see it yet."

"I thought there were no weapons allowed in here." Okoye said through gritted teeth as she watched the guards entering with weapons and she looked down at her cousin, ready to spring into action. Nakia shook her head and sighed "There's not supposed to be. Somebody did not get the memo."

"Definitely armed." Orchid said slowly and she looked at the others "Whatever happens, we make sure that we get the piece before anything. I don't need you three to be nervous if Klaue is around. Okay?" She said and the others were quiet until Nakia spoke

"We'll stick to our mission"

Orchid and T'Challa listened as Klaue and Ross ere attempting to make a deal, T'Challa could sense that Orchid was tense, she didn't want Ross to get hurt in any way with this deal.

"Six more. It's a setup" Okoye said quickly as Orchid saw that Ross saw what was happening and it was becoming more and more tense, Orchid grabbed her husband's arm and closed her eyes, absorbing the powers of the Black Panther. Her eyes glowed green for a moment until they went back to normal. Nakia spoke

"It's now or never" Nakia said before Okoye spoke in Xhosa " _Stand down_!" She ordered but Nakia didn't listen, Orchid looked up and saw a guy noticed the way Okoye spoke and he charged at her, Okoye swiftly taking him down with a spear, and then taking down another guard. Okoye managed to knock down the guard and flew over the balcony and on to the ground.

Orchid heard the screaming of people and she felt someone grabbing her by the waist and knocking over one of the game tables, T'Challa and managed to get them covered while Klaue and his guards were starting to shoot.

Orchid darted out with T'Challa going towards a couple of guards, Orchid creating a force field while T'Challa got some people out of the way, Orchid quickly running towards one of the guards and kicked him in the stomach before kneeing him in the face, knocking him out.

She looked back and saw that Okoye was still fighting upstairs but soon made her way downstairs while Nakia was a couple of feet away with T'Challa, both teaming up to take down guards.

T'Challa made his way upstairs with a couple of swift movements, Orchid helping innocents get out of the building with force fields. But she saw that T'Challa was facing Klaue now and she quickly got the last person out and she leaped up and she quickly jumped in front of T'Challa and created a force field, but Klaue's blast was stronger and both were blasted back.

T'Challa was on top of Orchid as he helped her up, he gave her a look "You shouldn't have done that at all" He muttered and she was the one who gave him a look "And you possibly get killed? Nope" She said and she sat up and whined, she saw that Klaue was getting away but T'Challa wasn't focusing on him and Orchid nudged him "Go get him, Okoye and Nakia will be with me" She said.

T'Challa hesitated for a moment before nodding and running in the direction that Klaue was. Orchid sighed and looked down, feeling a pain in her arm. She felt someone next to her and saw Okoye looking down at her with a worried expression, she looked at her arm "Are you okay cousin?" She questioned and Orchid nodded

"Arm is a tad bit of pain.. I'll survive" She said and Okoye nodded and soon Nakia came towards them "We gotta go, he's going to need back-up" She said and the girls ran out and they saw T'Challa running ahead and Okoye quickly threw a device to the car they drove earlier and T'Challa had called for his sister for back up. Orchid looked in amazement when the car roared to life before driving and T'Challa quickly transformed into the Black Panther suit and leaped on the car.

Orchid tapped her necklace and her suit quickly came on her, her white scarf was tied to her wrist and she quickly tied it at the lower part of her face, covering her mouth and chin. She heard Okoye and Nakia getting into their own car and she quickly ran towards it and she quickly jumped on the hood and the car zoomed when they noticed that Klaue's men were getting away.

"Go!" Orchid ordered as the car went faster, she saw two cars going right while the others went left.

"We'll take right!" Nakia called and suddenly they went right while Shuri went the other way. Orchid created force fields to jump into the air and walk on them, until she was on top of the car and she created a force field around her hand and punched through the car. She created a hole and looked at the shocked faces of Klaue's men before she grabbed and threw the first man before using her legs and wrapped it around the neck of one man and managed to knock him out before she leaped into the car and threw him out also.

Orchid went back to the roof and she got back to her car and she watched as the other car crashed. Orchid smiling in victory. The other car started shooting at Orchid and the girls, thankfully, Orchid had the suit to protect her while the girls had the car. Orchid heard her cousin below her

"Guns. So primitive" Okoye said unimpressed with the bullets trying to hit her. Okoye called for her cousin to move over a bit and she obeyed. With her spear, Okoye got on top of the car much to Nakia's annoyance. Orchid saw the small grin on her cousin's face when she aimed at her target before throwing her spear in front of the car, causing the car to literally be split in half.

"Woo!" Nakia cheered while the cousins on top of the car high-fived. It changed quickly when Klaue himself hung out of the side of the car, his eyes full of anger as he aimed his fake hand at Orchid and her team's car.

"Oh no" Orchid shouted and before she could do anything, Klaue blasted their own car. Okoye grabbing Orchid's waist as they both flew into the air, Okoye catching her spear in one hand while having a tight hold on Orchid in the other. She managed to get both of them on the hood of the car and used her spear to stop the hood. Orchid looked back and saw that Nakia was sliding behind, the car seat still intact.

Orchid ran towards Nakia and helped her out of the car seat, her best friend bringing her into a tight hug "You're okay.. Thank goodness" She said. Orchid smiled softly and nodded. They heard a car coming towards them and Okoye was ready to attack and suddenly the car stopped and the person rolled down the windows and it was no other but Agent Ross.

"Hop in." He said and nodded at Orchid who nodded back. They made their way towards the car and Ross cleared his throat nervously "Put that spear in the trunk."

Ross drove as fast as he could to where T'Challa's location was, thanks to Orchid's suit having tracking on her husband. They saw a car that had crashed near the bridge and saw a crowd forming around T'Challa who had his claws out and ready to rip Klaue's face off.

Orchid quickly got out of the car and heard Klaue's shouts of 'Mercy!'

"Every breath you take is mercy from me.. You shot my wife in the stomach and nearly killed her. If I was king at the time, you wouldn't have left Wakanda even alive" T'Challa said as he had grabbed Klaue by the throat, his eyes clouded and dark. Orchid could tell that her husband was in a dark place, he was literally face to face with the man who nearly killed her.

" _King! The world watches. Let's go_ " Nakia called in Xhosa. But T'Challa didn't move. Orchid started to move towards her husband slowly " _My love_ " She called softy and T'Challa froze. Orchid made her way towards him and she reached out to take his hand and he didn't grab her hand as he was still looking at Klaue. Orchid with her other hand cupped her husband's cheek and turned his face towards her, she saw the dark look on his eyes and she whispered softly

" _Look, I'm okay.. Please let us go, the world is watching us. We must make the right choice_ " She whispered softly to him and he looked down " _But he nearly killed you.. I nearly lost you that day_ "

"I'm here.. I'm standing. You won't lose me. I won't lose you. I won't be going down without a fight. In the end, It will always be you and I." She whispered and she saw his eyes softening behind his mask. T'Challa turned towards Klaue and slammed his head at the side of the car, knocking him out.

T'Challa grabbed Orchid's hand and walked towards Ross's car, letting Ross and Nakia take care of Klaue while Okoye stood watch. T'Challa and Orchid sitting in the car and she rested her head on T'Challa's shoulder as they intertwined their fingers together

Orchid knew that if she wasn't there, T'Challa would have killed Klaue. She knew that she wouldn't want her husband to go to a dark place.. She knew being a King would take it's toll.. But she intended on being the light part of his reign. To be by her husband's side.

 _A/N:_

 _I finally updated!_

 _We're close to 100 favorites (I believe) and of course I'll promise there will be a bonus chapter for this story! I already have a plan on what the chapter will be and it will be angsty ._

 _Next Chapter will of course have a flashback part, It will be the flashback moment when Erik and Orchid finally meet and in present time will be the chapter when Erik and Orchid are in the same chapter. I will say that although T'Challa and Orchid are a great couple, Erik and Orchid were good in their own way. We'll see another reason why Erik wants that throne, to prove to the world that he could take that throne. Orchid of course doesn't have feelings for Erik anymore._

 _If you haven't already, please check out the IW story! Orchid and T'Challa had a small part of the latest chapter, it's a crossover between all my OCs but also when the IW story is done, I'll be posting the Orchid and T'Challa parts of the chapters here._

 _Leave reviews! Until next time!  
_


	6. These Memories

_"Are you sure that you don't need anyone to go to Paris with you?" A voice said behind her which caused Orchid to turn back and she saw her cousin, Okoye behind her.. Looking sorta nervous._

 _"I am fine my dear cousin, it won't be like I've died when I step out of the plane" Orchid muttered as she packed her items. Okoye went towards her cousin and looked at her with disapproval "I don't like the fact that you haven't told T'Challa that you're leaving" She muttered and Orchid couldn't help but narrow her eyes_

 _"I have permission from the King and Queen, they know I'm going along with my mother.. T'Challa won't even notice I'm leaving anyways, I won't be missed by him" She muttered and Okoye sighed "Believe it or not Orchid.. He does care about you.. I don't think he knows how to express it"_

 _"Sure, I would like to see how to reacts when I come back" She muttered and soon she heard the door knock and it was a couple of people coming to get her bags and finally drive her to a ship that would get her to Paris. Orchid turned towards her cousin and hugged her_

 _"I'll be back in 3 weeks, I'll call you if anything" Orchid muttered and Okoye frowned "You call me if you need anything and I'll be there in a second" She said and Orchid laughed "I know.. Right now I need this trip.. I need an adventure"_

"So this is a big mess, huh? I figured we could go good cop, bad cop. I'll talk to him first, then you guys go in" A voice said which caused Orchid to snap out of her thoughts and she looked and saw her husband and cousin next to her look at the glass, Klaue tied in a chair singing. Orchid found herself intertwining her fingers with her husband and T'Challa squeezed her hand while Okoye spoke in Xhosa

 _"We can't let him talk to Klaue alone."_ She said quietly. T'Challa sighed softly and said _"Better to let him talk to Klaue alone for 5 minutes than to make a scene here."_ T'Challa said and Orchid nodded in agreement " _We make a scene.. It will be harder to get him back to Wakanda and we'll be on America's bad side.."_ She muttered and T'Challa turned to Agent Ross

"After your questioning, we will take him back to Wakanda with us." T'Challa said and Ross's eyes widen as he stepped towards the couple "What? No. Look, I like you, a lot. But he's in my custody now. He's not going anywhere. Listen, I'm doing you guys a favor by letting you even be in here." Ross said and hit Orchid in the shoulder gently which caused Okoye to go in full defense mode as she looked at Ross, looking like she wanted to murder Ross. T'Challa eyed Ross before looking at Okoye who looked like she was ready to shove anyone in her way to get through Ross and Orchid grabbed her cousin's hand who looked at Ross

"If he touches you again, I'm going to impale him to this desk." Okoye said as she pointed at Orchid and pointed at the desk. Ross saw the look and he looked at Orchid and T'Challa "Does she speak English?" He questioned the couple. Okoye looked at Ross and smirked

"When she wants to"

Orchid couldn't help but look at her cousin, proud of her. She wrapped her arm around Okoye's and Ross sighed, shaking his head "Huh. I'm going in. When I'm done, you guys are up." He said and was ready to turn away until T'Challa stopped him

"Agent Ross?" He said and Ross turned back and T'Challa placed a hand on his shoulder roughly "I do appreciate your help in Busan." He said and Ross couldn't help and he looked at Okoye "You see that? It's called diplomacy. You're welcome" Ross nodded as he opened the door and Orchid narrowed her eyes at the sound of Klaue's singing.

T'Challa looked back at Okoye "Okoye! Play nice" He said and the general couldn't help but smirk as she waved her hand "Americans" She said and Okoye couldn't help but chuckle and they started hearing Klaue from her comm  
"You know, you really shouldn't trust the Wakandans. I'm much more your speed." Klaue said and she could tell that Ross was annoyed with his response

"I don't trust anybody, not in this job. But what I am interested in is that arm cannon out there. Where'd you get that?" Ross questioned and Klaue chuckled and shook his head "It's an old mining tool that I made some adjustments to. But I can get you one, if you like."

"He got it during the time he shot me.." Orchid muttered and both T'Challa and Okoye were tense.. They were so distracted with Orchid's injuries that both of them didn't really know how much materials Klaue took.. It was really T'Chakka who knew.

"Why don't you give me the name of your supplier, and I'll ask them." Ross said and Klaue couldn't help but cackle "They're right outside. Why don't you ask themselves yourself?"

"What? T'Challa and Orchid You're telling me that weapon on your arm is from Wakanda?" He questioned and Klaue nodded "Bingo. What do you actually know about Wakanda?" Klaue said and Orchid couldn't help but shiver as she knew.. Wakanda's secrets, some of them were going to be exposed.

"Um… Shepherds, textiles, cool outfits." Ross shrugged but Klaue shook his head

"It's all a front. Explorers searched for it for centuries. El Dorado, the Golden City. They thought they could find it in South America… but it was in Africa the whole time. A technological marvel. All because it was built on a mound of the most valuable metal known to man. Isipho, they call it. The gift. Vibranium." Klaue said with almost a look of awe in his eyes.

T'Challa looked like he wanted to burst through the door and shut up Klaue from exposing them more.. But there was nothing that could be done. Orchid saw the look and she grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed it, she knew her husband was in conflict.

"Vibranium, yeah, strongest metal on earth." Ross said and Klaue shook his head "It's not just a metal. They sew it into their clothes. It powers their city, their tech… their weapons." Klaue said and Ross looked interested "Weapons?"

"Yeah. Makes my arm cannon look like a leaf blower." He said and Ross wasn't buying it as he shook his head "That's a nice fairy tale, but Wakanda is a third world country… and you stole all their vibranium." He said and Klaue couldn't help but laugh

"I stole… All of it? I took a tiny piece of it. They have a mountain full of it. They've been mining it for thousands of years… and they still haven't scratched the surface. I'm the only outsider who's seen it and got out of there alive. If you don't believe me, you ask your friends what's their suits is made of. What his claws are made of." Klaue questioned which had Ross curious.

Orchid watched as Ross exit the room quickly and he went straight to T'Challa and Orchid and he gave them "Your father told the UN… that Klaue stole all the vibranium you had. But now he's telling me you have more." He said looking at the couple. T'Challa gave Ross a look "And you believe the word of an arms dealer strapped to a chair?" He said dryly

Ross looked at Orchid and T'Challa.. His expression blank before he looked down and shook his head before questioning "How much more are you hiding?"

Suddenly Nakia burst through the door and Orchid saw the worried expression on her best friend's face and she couldn't help but ask _"Nakia! Are you okay?"_

 _"Something is happening out back."_

Nakia breathed out before suddenly a explosion went off, Nakia running towards Orchid and covering her on the floor. Nakia and Orchid got up when there was no sign of another explosion and Orchid saw a man and woman entering, shooting at them. Nakia tried getting up but she was about to be shot at and Ross quickly covered her, grunting as he got shot in the back. Orchid quickly made her way towards them. It wasn't until the woman threw a grenade and T'Challa quickly activated his suit and threw himself on top of it, Orchid placing a force field over the bomb in case.

The bomb went off but T'Challa and Orchid watched as Klaue was being carried out of the giant hole and into a van. Orchid quickly tapped her bracelet and her suit came on. T'Challa and Orchid ran after them and soon a figure stepped out of the van, glaring at T'Challa with cold eyes before looking at Orchid and he froze for a moment.

Orchid couldn't help but stop as well, those eyes were familiar.. The way their eyes looked at her, they felt.. Warm

 _Orchid was rolling her suit case into her hotel room, her future in-laws made sure she had the penthouse suite with 24/7 staff members to make sure she had everything she wanted._

 _Orchid made her way towards the window that had all of Paris..Including the Eiffel Tower._

 _She shook her head once she noticed that she caught herself thinking of T'Challa.. How he may have liked this place. He probably would have enjoyed it with some other girl, never with her._

 _Orchid took her keys and made her way down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel.. She didn't want to think of herself as a Princess while in France. She wanted to be another person.. So be normal, to not think about being in an arranged marriage or have a fiancé that can't stand being around her.. No royal duties._

 _To be herself._

 _Orchid was walking through the lobby, ready to explore Paris and find a place to eat until she bumped into someone.. She felt tense in the moment, ready to take down the stranger incase they were a threat, but the man was stiff, strong. The man grabbed her arms to make sure she didn't fall over. Orchid looked up at him and she was taken aback for a moment._

 _The man looked at her with a blank expression, studying her.. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke quietly "Um.. Sorry I wasn't paying attention" He muttered and released her. Orchid looked at him for a moment before nodding_

 _"Yeah I didn't notice you either.. Sorry about that" Orchid muttered and she studied him for a moment, wondering if the Wakanda Royal family sent him to spy on her._

 _To her relief, the man spoke "I'm stationed here for a couple of weeks and then I'm shipped out again" He said and Orchid couldn't help but chuckle and she looked around_

 _"I need to get away from my life.. Run away from the responsibility and just.. Live my life" She said and the man snorted in agreement "Yeah.. I believe you in that one girl, it's been tough" He said and shook his head "Responsibility and shit.. Something I wish I can avoid man" He muttered and she laughed_

 _"Glad there's someone that agrees with me" She said and he chuckled dryly and she stuck out her hand_

 _"My name is Orchid" She said and the man looked at her, hesitant before taking her hand and shaking it_

 _"Erik Killmonger"_

Those brown eyes.. They were familiar to her.

T'Challa noticed the expression in his wife's face and saw how the man was looking at her.. Mask or not he knew the warmth in the stranger's brown eyes. T'Challa quickly ran at the man but he was blown back by a canon that the man used.

Orchid snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards T'Challa and she bent down to check on him, T'Challa looked at the man's necklace and he couldn't help but look at the ring that was attached to it.. How it was so similar with his father's.

"My King! My Queen. Nakia." They heard Okoye's voice as she was running towards them, the couple got up and ran back inside to see Nakia over an injured Ross, Orchid looked in horror as Ross was grunting in pain, looking at the bullet in his back.

"He just jumped in front of me." Nakia said looking at the King and Queen, Orchid bending down and heard Ross's labored breathing and the grunting

"I don't think he'll make it here. It hit his spine." Orchid whispered as she looked at the bullet in his spine and she wished that she had some kind of power to heal him.. But she felt so powerless in that moment.

"Give me a Kimoyo Bead." T'Challa ordered Nakia and she did, T'Challa pushed a bead into the wound which caused Ross to sigh before passing out. Orchid looked at T'Challa who also gave her a look.. They both knew what had to happen.

"Give him to us."

 **Author's Note:**

It's been a while since I've updated!

Don't think I forgot about these stories! I've been so busy in my life and I haven't had much time to write now and days but be patience.

Some notes on the reviews:

I love Nakia! From the very start of the film! I've never wanted to put the girls against each other, it was the same in the Guardians story. I never wanted to write my female characters against each other. I've haven't seen a Black Panther story that had Nakia and the OC against each other and I've rather not as I don't like to pit females against each other.

Hence why when I wrote my Ant-Man story, Scott's Girlfriend and my Oc Emily always had a good relationship with Scott's ex wife. I just feel like it adds more conflict in the story when there is a greater problem in the story.

Erik and Orchid had a special relationship and it will be explored more within the story.

Leave reviews and until next time!


	7. Memories

After the disagreement that had happened between Okoye and T'Challa over if they should have kept Ross or left him in America.. Orchid stood by Ross's side and made sure that nothing bad happened. Nakia squeezed her hand a couple of times when they landed. Once the doors opened, Orchid rushed Ross to Shuri's lab with the help of Nakia and T'Challa.

When they made it to the lab, Shuri was rushing towards them and she looked at the legs sticking up and she pulled the cover and saw Ross and she looked at her brother and sister-in-law and grinned a bit "Great! Another broken white boy to fix" She said as Orchid narrowed her eyes playfully as she remembered Bucky..

Orchid always kept a close eye on Bucky, she felt that she needed to make sure he was okay.. For Connie and Steve. Bucky's ex-girlfriend and his best friend. Orchid felt like she needed to repay a debt after T'Challa and her thought that Bucky killed T'Challa's father.

Shuri was looking at Ross with the other standing close by and it wasn't until Shuri's beads started ringing and she looked at them and her face fell "W'Kabi is here." Shuri muttered and T'Challa excused himself for moment and Orchid watched him go.. She looked down for a moment thinking of the figure that she encountered and she knew those eyes were familiar.

 _"We should head to this place next.. I heard they make the best coffee" Orchid said as she arms were around Erik's arm as they walked through the streets of Paris. He looked down at her and smiled a bit as he shook her head "Nah.. I think we need to go to this one.. I've been there a couple of times and they never disappoint" He said and Orchid pretended to frown and she looked at him "I can't believe you're leaving a couple of days.. I really wish you were staying longer" She muttered and Erik looked at her and sighed_

 _"We both of duties babygirl.. I have to commit to the army.. You, I feel like I still don't know about." Erik said and Orchid was anxious. She never told Erik about her life as a princess or about Wakanda. With Erik, Orchid just felt.. Normal._

 _"Fine.. We'll go to your spot since I hate seeing my girl sad" Erik said before Orchid had a small smile before he leaned down to kiss her.. Followed by taking her hand and dragging her to the coffee shop she loved_

T'Challa was walking to find Zuri, Orchid walking behind him their hands intertwined as T'Challa was literally rushing her. Eariler, T'Challa noticed a small detail in the man that saved Klaue. He just needed to know.

Zuri looked at the couple as T'Challa spoke "What happened to my uncle N'Jobu? My father told me he disappeared." He said as Zuiri was silent for a moment and Orchid saw his face expression fell.. She knew that something was up. T'Challa spoke again

"There was a man today… wearing a ring identical to this one." He said showing his father's ring "He helped Klaue escape from us and he was wearing this ring! My grandfather's ring!" He said and Ziri shook his head "It's not possible

"Anything is possible these days" Orchid muttered as T'Challa looked at his wife and then Zuri "Do not tell me what is possible. Tell me the truth!

"Some truths… are too much to bear, T'Challa." Zuri muttered and Orchid was silent for a moment as she thought about Erik.. She knew that T'Challa would have to know about him.

"That is not your choice to make. What happened to him?" T'Challa demanded and Zuri shook his head "I promised the king to say nothing."

"I am your king now!" T'Challa shouted and it caused Orchid to jump. Zuri looked at both of them before hanging his head in defeat as he spoke clearly

"Your uncle took… a War Dog assignment in America. Your father… placed me there… to observe… unbeknownst to him. Your uncle fell in love with an American woman. They had a child. The hardships he saw there… radicalized your uncle. I observed for as long as I could. He knew your father would not support this. So, your uncle betrayed us..He helped Klaue steal the vibranium.. He drew his weapon on me." Zuri said looking up with clouded eyes and Orchid frowned and her face expression fell when she heard the next works "Your father killed his own brother… to save my life. "

"And the child?" Orchid whispered as she felt her stomach dropping, it was a feeling that she knew ever since she first met him.. That maybe he was one of them.

Her worse fears came true when Zuri spoke

"We left him. We had to… maintain… the lie."

* * *

Orchid and T'Challa were sitting in front of a hill, it was a place they loved going to when they were children with Nakia and Okoye. How much all four of them loved the place and how they never stopped loving it. Orchid intertwined her fingers with her husband's as he was looking off into one of the towns.. He soon shook his head

"He killed his own brother… and left a child behind… with nothing. What kind of king… What kind of man does that?" T'Challa whispered and Orchid knew that he was questioning everything about his father.. About being a king "Everyone keeps secrets and makes mistakes.. No one is ever perfect, my love.. Not even your father"

"He didn't even give him a proper burial. My uncle N'Jobu betrayed us, but my father… he may have created something even worse." T'Challa said and Orchid cupped his face with her hands and made him look at her "Look at me. You can't let your father's mistakes define who you are.. You are your own person.. You have me to help you. You get to decide what kind of king you are going to be. You and I will be able to determine what kind of legacy we leave.. What we will teach our children one day will be different." She whispered and T'Challa looked over at her with a soft expression before he squeezed her hand "I promised that I would treat you better when we got married.. I will always regret everything that happened"

"It's in the past now.. Right now we can focus on the present and future. It's what matters more" Orchid whispered and T'Challa smiled softly but frowned when his beads started ringing and it showed Shuri

"Brother.. Orchid, you must see this now.. It's important"

As soon as Orchid entered the lab.. It was she had run through a brick wall.. Her stomach dropped and her heart was pounding as she saw a familiar face on Shuri's screen and all she wanted to do was just throw up but her and T'Challa stood in silence as Shuri spoke softly

"Erik Stevens. Graduated Annapolis age 19… MIT for grad school. Joined the SEALs and went straight to Afghanistan, where he wrapped up confirmed kills, like it was a video game." Shuri muttered and Orchid's eyes widen as her sister-in-law kept speaking "Started calling him Killmonger. He joined a JSOC ghost unit."

"Now these guys are serious. They will drop off the grid so they can commit assassinations and take down governments." Rpss muttered and Orchid quickly said "Did he reveal anything about his identity?" She said and T'Challa looked at her with a confused expression and his sister spoke"He has a War Dog tattoo… but we have no record of him."

"We'll what he wants" Orchid said softly and the others nodded and everyone was starting to leave and Orchid was about to join them until T'Challa grabbed her arm and pulled her back and he waited until everyone left the room

Orchid's heart felt like it stopped when her husband questioned her

"You know him? Don't you"

 _Author's Note:_

Hello!

I've been dealing with a lot of personal things in life and have been super busy but I've never forgotten this account. I will be writing but I just need time.

Leave reviews! What do you think will happen once Erik and Orchid reunite? Will T'Challa be mad?


	8. PleaseRead

I have some explaining to do.

Last year, my laptop broke and I haven't been able to really replace it because I had lost my job in the summer. So it's been incredibly hard as I had a job but then got let go as well because there was too many people.

I haven't forgotten this site, I still wanna write. It's just hard rn with no laptop. So right now my stories are in hitatus until further notice. I had been writing since 2015 and never stopped. So it sucks that I had to stop now.

I promise as soon as there's a laptop for me to write on, I'll be getting back into writing. I'm also graduating college so that's very exciting too.

Thank you guys for understanding and for the ones sticking with me throughout the whole thing.

Also to the very rude anon who just left a very nasty review on my Black Panther story. If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. :) . Should have read the description before reading and leaving a review. So if you would like to come off anon and speak to me directly, you're more than welcome to.

Thank you guys and I promise I'll be back soon.


End file.
